Everything Is Not What Is Seems
by AvidPotterHead
Summary: Alex Russo never liked school. Never. But after Wiz Tech burns down her and Justin are sent to Hogwarts. Alex/Draco. Tri Wizard Tournament. Minor!Golden Trio Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

Rain. That's all I see as I stare out the window of the train. Apparently it's called the Hogwarts Express or something like that. I didn't really bother to find out, it's not like I really cared either. All I cared about was that Wiz Tech -the school I did go to- burned down. Something about an explosion in the the potions lab? What I do know is that my brother Justin and I were stuck on this train going to a new school. Hogwarts. Turns out my dad, and uncle Kelbo went here under the rule of 'the finest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen'. Well that's what my dad had said. He also had said something about this professor -not teacher I reminded myself- being Headmaster Crumbs cousin. But anyways I'm now going to a school in freaking England. Ugh and the worst part is I couldn't even bring Harper. Apparently these wizards have something against normal humans and call them something else, mugg- muggar, no that's not right, hmm I'll figure it out later.

Justin and I sat across from each other, both lost in our own minds. We were the only ones in this compartment and though I may not be the biggest fan of my nerdy brother, I was pleased that there was no one else. **BANG!** The compartment door suddenly slid open and slammed into the other side. I look to see what happened and found a group of teenagers that look about my age staring at Justin and I.

"What the hell dude, you could've just opened the door like a normal person. You didn't have to attempt to break the door." Justin said rather annoyed. I agreed for once.

"Who are you?" Asks a bushy haired girl, she seemed kind of snobby.

"You can't just come in here acting like you're royalty demanding our names." I snap at her.

"Do you not recognise him?" said the red haired boy pointing at the guy with glasses.

"Should I?" I snap back snidely

"Are you blind or something? This is the bloody boy who lived" stated the red head rather rudely.

Suddenly more people appeared in a formation that clearly showed a form of hierarchy, the leader having platinum blonde hair. What is this, the local hangout? Why do more people keep coming in and disturbing me.

"Potter, what do we have here? Trying to get more people to throw himself at your feet?" Ohhh I like the blond dude.

"Malfoy, go annoy someone else for once."

"For god's sake, I was just trying to have some peace and quiet before I went to this hell of a school. I know no one here other than my nerdy older brother, and then comes in the fricken royalty demanding our names while nearly breaking the door in the process." Justin was nodding in agreement with my statement and looked annoyed too.

The blonde guy finally looked at Justin and I, looking us up and down before smirking.

"The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and who might you two be? I'm sure I would of recognised you before."

" Umm, I'm Justin and that is my sister Alex. We just transferred here from a wizarding school in the US, it burned down."

"Well it's a pleasure. Now if you would like, I could get rid of this, dirt." He says while glaring at the guy with glasses.

"That would be wonderful, thank you. At least some people have common sense around here." I say smirking wickedly.

He then turns towards the group and smirks at them. "You heard her, scram. Nobody wants blood traitors and other filth to be seen with them." The dude with red hair went nearly as red as his face while the boy with glasses just glared at them before just dragging the red haired kid out. The bushy haired girl followed behind, frowning.

"Thanks for that, who were they anyway? The red head mentioned something about 'the boy who lived'?" Justin said while looking intrigued.

"Well you see, in England there's always been split into 3, the light, the neutral and the dark. A couple of years ago a dark wizard named, well he's referred to as 'He-who-shall-not-be-named' reigned trying to cleanse the world of mudbloods. They are wizards and witches born from non magical people. Mudbloods were weakening our blood lines. Anyways one day he went to a house to kill a family and nearly succeed, he cast the killing curse on a small child and somehow it rebounded, and killed him instead. So that guy you were introduced to just before is that child and is known as 'Harry Potter, Boy Wonder, The-Boy-Who-Lived' or as I refer to him, Potter. He is the ringleader of the 'Golden Trio' those other two were the other people apart of the 'Golden Trio'."

"So let me get this straight, a dark wizard was accused of being evil for trying to help the wizarding world, and then was defeated by a baby so now he's worshipped?" Justin asks looking astounded but furious at the same time. I didn't blame him as he worked his butt off trying to get recognised as an amazing Monster Hunter and there's a stupid boy getting worshipped for something he didn't even knowingly do.

"Basically, by the way i'm Pansy Parkinson." says a pug nosed girl who seems friendly enough.

" Do you know what house you will be in?" questioned a dark haired boy with a slight italian accent.

"Oh well I did a bit of reading on Hogwarts and about the houses. I definitely don't want to be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor as they sound like imbeciles, right now i'm trying to decide between Slytherin and Ravenclaw but am leaning towards Ravenclaw." There goes my nerdy brother again.

"What about you?" Draco asks staring into my eyes. I don't know what it is about him but his steel grey eyes make me think he's staring directly into my soul - snap out of it Alex, you barely know him-.

" I don't know, I guess I will probably be in Slytherin as I hate working or being nice to people and I'm not really selfless or courageous. Like I would probably push someone off the cliff if I was held at gunpoint" I finish with a little smirk.

"What house are you in?" Justin asks curiously.

"Well we are in the best house, Slytherin of course." Draco states with a smirk while staring directly at me.

 **"WE** **WILL BE** **ARRIVING AT** **HOGWARTS** **SHORTLY, PLEASE ENSURE YOU ARE IN YOUR UNIFORMS"** A loud voice comes out of a bronze speaker in the corner of the room. I excuse myself and head towards the changing rooms to get changed into my hideously ugly uniform.

 _'Hmm. I might have to do something about this.'_ I think to myself as I pull out my wand.

Hey guys! I'm happy to announce that I will be co-writing this story with FandomNerdLover. I'm not really sure what I'm doing with The Sea's Love. But for now please enjoy this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alex's POV._**

As Justin and I step off the train onto the platform into a small town called Hogs- Hogsmeade - yes that's what it's called-. I glance around and see that there is a dock with boats off to the left side and carriages off to the right.

"Magnificent isn't it?" Justin asks looking awed.

I nod my head in agreement. I look back out to the small wooden boats and see a big burly man with a wild untamed beard walking towards us.

"You must be Justin and Alex Russo, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts"

"Hello sir, I'm Justin and that's my sister Alex. It's a pleasure to meet you." He says with a charming smile.

 _" Uh...eww, why is he always so goody goody?"_

He looks at me expectantly, waiting for me to say hello. I look boredly out towards the water, waiting for him to get on with it.

"Okay.. Umm, do ya' wanna head over to where the first' years are."

I head over while Justin stays behind to apologize about my rudeness. Pshh that wasn't even my worse.

As I get into one of the wooden boats I catch Draco staring at me and I blush. Hopefully he didn't see that. What is with me, I never blush normally. I shake my head trying to rid myself of my thoughts when I feel the boat slightly tip sideways.

"What was that about Alex?" He sounds kind of annoyed

"I'm not in a talkative mood right now, I want some food, I'm starving."

"Well, you could've at least tried."

I give an annoyed sigh and look away. I look across the water and I become instantly amazed. This was way better than Wiz-tech. The school was beautiful, it looked like a medieval castle with it's pointed roofs and soaring towers. I hear Justin gasp from beside me, and can hear the same from the children around us. I have a feeling that this year would be good.

 ** _Justin's POV._**

After profoundly apologizing about my sister to Hagrid I rushed off to the boat Alex was currently occupying. I was a tad bit annoyed that she was already making a reputation for herself with her constantly rude attitude, honestly I had hoped she would think of this as a fresh start.

I had to admit, the school was amazing. To think, the person who designed and built this hundreds of years ago could design such a brilliant structure. It was astounding. I had read in a book about Hogwarts that there were wards or barriers protecting the school from what the British wizards called 'muggles'. It was certainly interesting reading about all the different types of names people are called and some were just plain mean. I'm then literally shaken out of my thoughts by Alex who is pulling me outside of the boat onto concrete brick floors.

"What was that for?"

"Well I was just trying to tell my genius brother that we had arrived," She said sarcastic. There's the Alex we all know and love.

As we walked up the staircase I hear a rumble coming from above me.

"OMG the stairs are moving" I hear Alex yell.

"Don't worry Ms. Russo, it normally happens. You'll find that this school has a mind of its own." said an old lady with a scottish accent.

"Hello Students, I'm Professor Mcgonagall, Head of one of the houses called Gryffindor. I'm also the deputy headmaster. Shortly I will come back through these doors and you will be sorted into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I will see you in a few minutes"

She then walked towards Alex and I. "You two will be sorted first so make sure you are at the front of the line.

She then walks through a side door to the left of the grand wooden doors.

I look to Alex,

"Are you nervous?" I ask

"Kind of but I don't really care what about you?." She says. I guess that's her way of trying to help calm me down.

"Yeah, I'm really nervous."

"I don't know why, it's not your decision, it's the hats."

"Yeah, wait how do you know that"

"Well I did a little bit of reading before we came here, I'm not stupid you know." I stare at her in amazement.

Professor Mcgonagall walks back in and then proceeds to get us in order. She then turns around and waits for the doors to open then lead us in. I gaped at the hall, lit with Floating candles and an enchanted roof that looks like the sky. Before I knew it we had reached the end and were now standing in a small space in front of four long tables covered in students of all ages and a dusty old hat sitting on a old school in front of all of us.

" We will now start the sorting, when you hear your name called, come up to the stool and place the hat on your head and that will decide on what house you're in."Professor Mcgonagall says addressing all of us.

"Russo, Justin." she calls.

My heart pounding as I walk up the steps to stool, and Professor Mcgonagall places the hat on my head.

"Oh a thirst for knowledge, but strive for acceptance and approval. Hmm Hufflepuff wouldn't do, maybe gryffindor, you are brave like gryffindor but not loyal. Perhaps Slytherin, no your thirst for knowledge overpowers your determination for approval." Stated a creaky old voice that was coming from my head.

I was paralyzed with fear as I waited for the hat to call out its judgement.

"RAVENCLAW!" It calls out.

Relief flooded my body as I heard cheering coming from Ravenclaw, and polite claps from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. I walk past my sister giving her a small glance before heading to the Ravenclaw table.

 ** _Alex's POV._**

Did I call that or what? I knew the perfect little princess would get into Ravenclaw. Ya know the place for the geniuses? Yeah. That place.

"Russo, Alexandra." Fabulous. They used my full name.

As I was walking to the stool with the ratty old hat on it I felt like I was being watched. Which I obviously was by the whole school but still. It was weird.

The lady whose name I can't remember put the hat on my head. It had just barely been sat on my beautiful curls when it screamed.

"SLYTHERIN! PUT THE GIRL IN SLYTHERIN!" Well okay then...

The hat came off and people...well they were staring. And I heard a few gasps. Then a little commotion to my left, and the whole Slytherin table was on their feet. Cheering for me. I mean me Alexandra Margarita Russo, the girl of no extreme talent (except for shopping) was being cheered for. Well don't I feel like a million bucks. I hopped off the stool, and made my way to the table as my tie turned green and silver. Once I got there I found an empty seat next to Draco.

"I knew you would end up in Slytherin. After all...it is the best house. " I heard Draco state

"What was up with the hat screaming though?" Asked Pansy as she had told me to call her

I responded with "Honestly? I have no idea at all."

"Weird." She said

We continued to chat quietly throughout the sorting only stopping to clap for our new housemates. After that was done Dumbledore God stood up and made some weird ass speech. Then at the end he said something about a tournament? Not really sure, but as soon as he said it was only for 17 year olds or older a lot of people made a fuss. Afterwards I made sure to ask Draco what he was talking about. Once he explained I looked at the stuff in front of me.

"Oh god. What is this crap?!" I exclaimed

I got quite a few weird looks from saying that.

"Uh food..." Goyle said then went back to his 'food'

"This is not food. Or at least American food." I was still really disgusted by it

"Well it's all there is so eat up." Pansy stated

"Yeah. No. I think I'll talk to somebody about this." As I was getting up I looked over at Justin. He wasn't eating either so I assumed he didn't like what he was seeing either.

Walking up to the teachers table attracted a whole load of eyes. Including those weird people from the train. All three of them.

"I can't eat this food." I say to Dumbledore

He looks at me and I swear he has a damn twinkle in his eye. I was asked why.

" Because I'm American not British. I need American food. Your food doesn't even smell good, and practically everything is roasted! I mean what is with these vegetables? And why on earth is your pudding so jiggly? That's jell-o not pudding! Where's the pizza or Mac and cheese for that matter? Do you even know that pizza is?! If you don't then dis honor. Dis honor on you! Dis honor on you COW!" After that I heard a couple stifled laughs. I looked behind me to see a couple kids and Hufflepuff laughing.

"And don't even get me started on these sandwiches, they look like SPAM! Where's all the cheese? Do you even believe in cheese because if you don't then I can't be here. Especially with you going against my religion! WORSHIPPING CHEESE!" I ranted with my voice getting louder and louder as I go

Silence. Complete and utter silence. I look behind me again to see people looking at me with their mouths dropped open. Then I hear clapping. From a few kids I guess. Then I heard it...the chanting.

"WE WANT CHEESE! WE WANT CHEESE!" They had said. And guess what? The voices were American.

'Hmm so me and Justin weren't the only Americans here cool'

Spinning back around to face Dumbledore I saw that he had an amused smile on his face. He clapped his hands and I saw some more food be added to the tables. American food. Pizza. Mac and Cheese. French Fries. You name it and it was probably there. I quickly said thank you and returned to my seat amongst the cheers of the other Americans...including Justin. Filling my plate quickly, I chatted with the Slytherins for the rest of the feast before we were told to 'Turn In' by Dumbledore.

Later that night I was laying on my new fabulous four poster bed with green and silver silk sheets. Apparently in Slytherin we get our own separate bedrooms. Cool.

Quietly in the midst of the dark I whispered "Everything's gonna be a breeze."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

I wake up to banging on the door. "WHAT DO YOU WANT" I yell.

"Alex! Breakfast is nearly over! Get up!" I hear a female voice yell, I think its Pansy. Wait, did she say breakfast is nearly over. I quickly scramble off my bed while using my wand to unlock the door allowing her in. She walked in while I was struggling to put my top on.

"Why the hell do you guys wear tops with so many buttons" I say now super fustrated. Maybe I'll just get rid of these shirts like I did with my robe. A nice long sleeve v-neck?

Pansy just looks at me then bursts out laughing. "I-Gotttt-You" she says in between laughs.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean breakfast has only just started"

"What!"

Draco ran in wand out. "Whats going on, I heard screaming." Asks Draco looking frazzeled.

"Nothing, Pansy was just being an annoying little prick."

"What'd she do?"

Pansy gives a sly smirk " You won't find out." And with that she saunters out of the room leaving Draco and I in there. Alone. We stare at each other for a minute but to me felt like hours until Pansy popped her head back in.

" Come on you guys, breakfast awaits us" I had never hated so one as much as I did right now. Draco then sighed and walked out with me giving me small glances.

TIME SKIP TO BREAKFAST

As soon as we had left the Slytherin common rooms, all of the Slytherins masks went back up and they formed a formation with Draco at the front. Somehow I ended up in the middle which kind of reminded me of all those old movies where the president was always surrounded with guards. As we approached the Great Hall I hear giggling and talking, telling me that people had already started breakfast. We walk into the hall and the chatter stops. The Slytherins all smirk while I give a snort at how afraid some of the houses are of us. I spot Justin sitting with a group of people on the Ravenclaw table smiling and talking to some other people.

Draco gives me a small nudge towards our table and sits me in between him and Pansy.

"By the way Alex that's Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe." He says while pointing to each of them.

Goyle and Crabbe look up from there plate and give me an acknologing grunt while Blaise extends his hand.

" It's a pleasure to meet you Alex." He says while staring at Draco, strange.

" Nice to meet you too." I smile at him.

I look around the table for something edible, fruit eww, porridge eww. What's wrong with these people. But then right there my eyes land on the Golden Jackpot, WAFFLES. I quickly grab two waffles before devouring them like it was my last meal. I look around after my first waffle to find that everyone was staring at me. Did I have something on my face?

"Why are you guys staring at me"

"Well we've never seen anyone eat that fast." Pipes up Pansy while the others nodded in agreement.

"Well there waffles. They are one of the best things in the world" I exclaim.

"What are waffles?" Asks Crabbe now looking interested.

"Omg have you never had Waffles before. What has the old cow been feeding you. Hmm. Let me think, how do I explain waffles. You'll just have to try one, there's nothing in the world similar." I say as I plonk waffles on to everyone's plate while also adding another one onto my plate.

They all take a bite and moan.

" See?"

They all nodded their heads as their mouths were filled.

TIME SKIP TO FIRST CLASS

After my wonderful waffle breakfast, we made our way up to Transfiguration - whatever that was-. On our way to class we ran into the rude people from the train -Henry Porter, no Harold Potts, no Harry Potter, yes that's it-.I come out of my own thoughts to find Draco and Harry fighting about God knows what but I wanted Draco to win. As Draco walked up to Potter forcing him to take a step back I see the red headed kid pulling out his wand. I pull out mine and cast a disarming spell at him before slyly putting the wand back into my boot. At the sound of the wand dropping, Draco turns his attention to the red head.

"Keep your nose out of other people's business Weasley" he says while turning to face Potter again.

"Can't fight your own battles?" He taunts before we head off to the Classroom.

They day drones on and on as the classes proceeded to get worse throughout the day. Especially because I couldn't get like any of these spells down. It makes me seem weak. It's not even the fact that I found out their spells are in Latin. LATIN! It's because I just can't do them. From History to Divination and by lunch I was already coming up with plans to prank the whole school or at least Potters group. I notice Justin sitting behind me eating some fruit and decide to talk to him.

"Hey Justin."

"Oh hey Alex, how's your day been? Mines been great, it's so interesting here. I had quite a few problems with spells though. I had potions which is kinda like Chemistry and Ancient Runes. It's all been so interesting."

" Wow your such a nerd, my days been great we've learnt all about fortune telling from the genie and all about the history of magic from the dead, it's been great. But yeah these spells are so different from ours and it's hard" I say sarcastically at first but then I turned serious at the end.

" Alex, we are just going to have work through it. If you're having that much trouble then maybe you should call dad and ask h about it." Justin says in his parental tone.

" Yeah maybe. Well there's been one good thing about today."

" And that is...?"

" I've been planning different ways to prank Potter and his groupies." I say while smirking.

Justin waits for a minute looking thoughtful. "I'm in."

" Hahah sure, you're hilarious. You want to join" I say cracking up because seriously,my goody two shoes brother wants to help me cause trouble.

" I'm serious Alex, all I hear about everywhere is about Potter, how good he is, how brave he is and frankly I'm already sick of it. I want to show people what he's really like."

I look at him like he gained another head. "Are you sure?"

" I'm dead sure." I grin at this and turn back to my table smirking evilly filled with excitement and anticipation.

The rest of the day is pretty boring with the only one exciting class which was Potions with my head of house who had somehow taken a liking to me. Maybe because I had a natural talent for potions which was a first for me because my only talent was being lazy.

" 50 points to Slytherin. Good job Miss Russo." Professor Snape drawls out. You see I had finished my potion early, like twenty minutes early so I had free time while I waited for the others to finish so I read. I know me, Alex Russo reading. The world must be ending but you see I was flicking through my potions book trying to find something I could use for my prank. Pansy nudges me to get my attention before handing me a note.

" What are you doing - D" It read. I look over to Draco giving me questioning glances.

" looking for a suitable prank to play on Potter for that stunt he pulled before Transfiguration. My brothers on board" I pass the note to Pansy who passes it to Draco. He smirks before mouthing "I'm in."

TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY

I yawned into my breakfast recalling the night before. Pansy, Draco, Blaise, and I had huddled in a small group in the common room planning a prank on Potter that would take place in a week giving us time to perfect and acquire our equipment and for me to pass on information to my brother. Speaking of my brother, I spot him talking to this Asian girl with long straight black hair. I got off my bench and walked over to him pretending to give him a hug -shudder- while passing him our plan. He smiled sweetly at me before introducing me to a girl named Cho.

"Well I best be heading back to my table, bye dear brother" I call while walking my way back to the Slytherin table.

Once I get back I find Draco, Pansy and Blaise bickering.

" What's all this arguing about, I want in."

Pansy looks at me before looking back at the boys " Well we are talking about Dracos new found crush." I instantly feel sad about this. I don't know why, I just thought there was a connection between us. It was silly to think so. What I've only know Draco for two days.

" Ohhh do tell" I say sounding happy, putting my walls up.

" Well, Draco won't tell us who, that's the thing but he wants advice on how to approach her. Even though and I quote, 'He's a Malfoy and they don't need advice' but we all know he's just afraid." Says Blaise. I smile at him. While Draco flushes.

"Well Draco, if I were you, I would straight up tell her, who knows she may even like you" I say while trying to play the supportive friend. There's times like these when I wish Harper was here. I'm gonna call her tonight, I miss her so much.

For some reason we have Potions everyday and I'm actually okay with that. So as we opened the door to the potions lab I got a blast of cold air. Shivering I listened as a girl whined about being cold.

"We can't use warming charms in here because it effects the potions." I heard Draco whisper in my ear

Right then. "Oh suck it up or put a sweater on. You aren't the only one cold and quite frankly I don't feel like listening to you." I said annoyed with her

"I can't. Incase you haven't noticed I didn't bring one with me." She says rather snotty

"Uh so you summon one?"

"We can't exactly do that" there she goes again with her attitude

"Its not that hard. Cashmereus Appearus. See?" I say as a black and white Nike hoodie appears on my body.

Silence. Everyone is just watching me. Mouths open. It's honestly really unnerving. And then there is a slow clapping heard from the back of the room.

"Impressive display of magic Ms. Russo. 40 points to Slytherin. Tell me how did you do it?" It's Professor Snape

"Honestly it wasn't that hard. I mean it's like the first spell I ever learned."

"The incantation was not Latin." He stated

"No sir. The English wizards seem to be different in certain aspects of magic compared to us American wizards."

"Indeed."

"I could talk to my father and ask him why sir." That was actually a good idea but it was my brothers so I'm not saying that out loud.

"Perhaps later. We have potions to brew right now."


End file.
